


You Hold the Other Line

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: And So It Goes [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even stopping to take his shoes off, Sebastian let himself fall back onto the bed. His breath left him in a soft huff as his back collided with the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hold the Other Line

_Day 407_

“Hello?” Sebastian’s voice bounced through the apartment as the front door slammed shut.

“Bedroom,” Adam called back over the echoing clatters of Sebastian haphazardly dropping his keys, bag, and jacket in a trail up the hallway.

“Hey.” Sebastian tripped his way through the doorway, feet getting tangled up in his discarded tie. Stumbling a few steps, he only barely managed to catch himself on the edge of the dresser. Wearily he kicked his left leg out, sending the offending fabric fluttering into hiding under a nearby chair.

Not even stopping to take his shoes off, Sebastian let himself fall back onto the bed. His breath left him in a soft huff as his back collided with the mattress. Halfheartedly he tried to push himself up the bed but gave up when he realized how much effort would be involved in moving.

Adam closed his laptop and peered down at him, shifting his legs to give Sebastian more room for his sprawl. “Long day?"

"The longest." Sebastian brought a tired hand up to rub at his temples. 

Adam's face scrunched up in worry. "Oh? Something happening at work?”

"No. Nothing,” Sebastian groaned. “So. Much. Paperwork. I think I developed carpal tunnel." He added over the silence of Adam’s confusion. Illustratively, he waved his limp hand above him, wincing a little as he did so.

“Well that puts a bit of a damper on my weekend plans.”

“Nghh,” Sebastian agreed, still waving his arm around. “And not a sexy nghh,” he added. “Just nghh.”

“I didn’t know a ‘nuggh,’” Adam tried his best to imitate the sound, “could be sexy. Although there is not doubt in my mind that you would be the one to make it so.”

“Nghh,” Sebastian said again, his hand finally flopping down next to him.

Sympathetically Adam ducked his head down to press an upside-down kiss to Sebastian's lips, chuckling as his chin bumped against Sebastian's nose. "I hear it's more comfortable where the pillows are," he mumbled, nuzzling into the kiss. 

"Too far," Sebastian grumbled. “You should come down here.” Blindly his hand groped out for Adam’s and he sighed in contentment once he managed to lace their fingers together.

Adam broke the kiss to lean back and grab one of the pillows. "You're ridiculous," he said scooting down next to Sebastian. Swiftly he slid the pillow under his boyfriend's head before awkwardly curling up at the foot of the bed, his own head resting on Sebastian's chest. "We're both too tall for this." 

“Prob'ly.”

“Your shoes are still on.”

There was a moment of movement as he struggled with toeing his shoes off. “Not anymore.”

“We’re going to regret this in the morning,” Adam tried again. He already knew that once Sebastian was asleep he would be able to get him changed and with minimal nudging could get him moved at least halfway up the bed.

"Mmm," Sebastian exhaled already more asleep than not. “’ve you.”

Adam breath hitched and his heart sped up in his chest. Not wanting to disturb him, he waited until Sebastian’s breath had evened into the tell-tale snuffling exhales before he whispered, “You too.”


End file.
